


First Easter at Shibden

by Suzy2shy



Series: SuzylovesLister [9]
Category: Gentleman Jack
Genre: Anne is a big softy and wants to give her wife a special Easter, F/F, I wanted a simple Easter story but it turned into smut, This is NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy2shy/pseuds/Suzy2shy
Summary: Anne holds the first Easter egg hunt, Easter bonnet parade at Shibden for her beloved wife, Ann.I know Easter eggs were not produced until 1850 but I played with the timeline a bit, please forgive me.
Series: SuzylovesLister [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641655
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. Pleasant Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is NSFW, I didn't intend for the first chapter to end up like this. Chapter 2 is not as smutty. I just wanted a to write a simple Easter story which was sweet but as its me I can't seem to help myself.

Since Ann Walker had taken the sacrament with her last year Anne Lister had done everything she could to make her wife happy. Though Ann continued to suffer with melancholy Anne always tried her best to be supportive, compassionate and most importantly available when Ann needed her kisses, hugs and a listening ear. 

Everyday she gave Ann slow loving back rubs using the balm that Doctor Belcombe prescribed for her weak spine. Regardless of any tensions between them she would kiss the inside of both Anns fine delicate wrist both first thing in the morning and last thing at night, her way of showing her love and their connection. Her wife's laughter and smirks lit Anne up inside and made her feel fuzzy and warm, she did everything she could to make her Little One happy. It wasn't always easy for Anne to put somebody else's needs before her own but she tried her best.

Shibden Hall, everyone agreed had been a much happier place since Ann had moved in, the old gothic looking building seemed airer and brighter to all who resided there. Her wife was so kind, loving and thoughtful all the household had immediately taken her to heart. Anne on the other hand was seen as being abrupt, opinionated, selfish, uncaring and basically the opposite of her lovely wife. Ann brought out the best, the softer and gentler side of her, together they made an excellent team. 

Anne sat reading her paper in the parlour room, the fire burning low in the grate. Though it was Spring it was still cold in the house and Mrs Cordingley knocked before entering with more wood for the fire. Anne smiled at the servant as she began to stoke the fire and add the logs. 

Anne noticed it would be a few more weeks until Easter, 4 full days the men would demand off for the holy holiday. Good Friday, Easter Sunday and and a bank holiday on the Monday, she wasn't made of money, unfortunately the men didn't work on Saturdays otherwise she would have demanded they come to work. With a huff she turned the page, It was a liberty, she was sure some of the men weren't even religious as she didn't see them in church on Sunday's. Of course she did usually sleep through the sermons and woke with Ann elbowing her or nudging her awake so the men could possibly attend she supposed and she wouldn't even know it. 

She looked down at the paper and noticed an article about Easter traditions. With an idle curiosity she began to read about customs and traditions from around the world. At Shibden they usually had a honeyed ham and full feast, Mrs Cordingley usually made her delicious hot cross buns dripping with melted butter straight from the oven. The Easter sermon at their local church was usually well attended with everyone making an extra effort to dress up. 

Anne realised it was Anns first Easter with the family and wanted to make it special, she would of course enquire as to what the Walker traditions were and incorporate those into her plans.

Smiling Anne thought about her own sweet wife again, she was so lucky to have such a beautiful woman sharing her life. It was also a good job that Ann could look past her many faults, queerness and appearance. While Ann had been moulded by the gods to look like an angel with long flowing golden hair, deep blue eyes that shone like a cloudless sky, lips that were perfect for kissing. Her breasts that were like two globes of fun which bounced in her face when Ann straddled her or when they made love, the nipples always pert and responsive to her touch or tongue or mouth when she would lick, nibble and then take it in her mouth to suck one. Her queer, oh how that still took Annes breathe away with how tight and wet and so inviting it was, more than once she had whispered it was like her own private playground. Just thinking about her Adney and her glorious queer and she felt a wetness began to gather in her drawers and squeezed her thighs together.

Anne thought about her own appearance, she had been moulded to be masculine, with a strong body, small pert breasts. She was ashamed of her body and had been for a long time. When she had been with Mariana she had derided her and told her how embarrassed she was to be seen with her, due to the masculine way she dressed and how some people presumed she was a bit like a man down there. Anne had not taken her clothes off in front of anyone again for a long time. She felt much more confident dressed and with the other woman naked or partly dressed in front of her.

Ann had slowly helped her rebuild her confidence and brush away the hurt. Her gentle words and kind kisses slowly restored her equilibrium. Of course she had no doubt about her wife admiring her body, Adney would often kiss her muscled arms and toned stomach. She would be wet between her legs at times just watching Anne plant or pull up the trees on the estate. Ann had once sat down with her easel and paints to try and capture the birds and flowers on the front lawn.

After a couple of hours Anne decided to take a break and went over to see how her wife had gotten on with her task. As she drew nearer she noticed her Little One blushing and clenching her thighs together, curious as to the women's obvious arousal she went to see the muse in question. The painting was of Anne pulling up a sapling, her forearms had been painted in detail, there was no shirt just a black waistcoat with her pocket watch hanging out of the pocket. Her face dripped with sweat and and her skirt appeared much shorter, almost above her knees, it was detailed and scandalous. 

"Oh Lord Anne, I think I have got myself hot and bothered just watching you and..." Ann paused and licked her lips, " your strong muscley arms, I keep imagining you picking me up and holding me against a tree while I wrap my legs around your waist and allow you to take me hard rubbing my back up against the hard bark. Maybe I had already taken my drawers off first so you know easy access." Ann raised her eyebrow suggestively, Anne felt like she had been struck by lightning. Her whole body felt on fire and her core was raging. Was this Ann, her own sweet Ann uttering those filthy words. Her core pulsed and her mouth went dry, the tiredness she felt from today's activities evaporated from her body.

The men were still working on the estate close to the house otherwise she would have taken Ann then and there on the front lawn. She knew her wife was in one of her naughty moods and would be loud and passionate in their inevitable lovemaking. Anne looked at her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "why Miss Walker this is scandalous and not becoming of a lady especially not my wife. I obviously need to show you the error of your ways and set you on a more wholesome path." Annes hand had slipped down the front of the bodice to caress her breast as she spoke, she watched as the nipple became erect. Her body shielded them both from view and she tweaked it in her fingers then softly grasped it. Ann let out a moan before putting a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

Both women were now in a state of want, their cores dripping and pooling in their drawers. Both squeezed their thighs together. Ann looked at her and growled "chaumiere now Miss Lister!"

It was amazing how quickly the two women walked Anne mused, the chaumiere was still a little in the distance as she pulled her wife into the trees. Anns words had struck something in her, she lifted her up and immediately her dainty legs wrapped around her waist. She carefully pushed her up against a tree and began frantically kissing her neck and then soft lips. Not a word had been spoken by the two of them for awhile but both knew what the other desired.

Anne loved how lady like her wife usually was and as much as she wanted to be connected at night not a hint of that nature passed her lips during the day. Good girl in the day, dirty girl in bed Anne smirked. Her hand reached beneath her wife who was thrusting her hips into her desperate to be touched and Anne slowed her kisses and touch, she was in a mood to tease. 

The material was unsurprisingly sopping and Anne slid her fingers in the slit of the drawers. Anns golden curls were soaked and both women let out a moan at the touch. "Please Pony, please I need you to fuck me now." Anne looked in shock at her wife, she wasn't aware that she knew such a dirty word. It had set her core on fire and she was desperate to fuck her hard but she was still in a teasing mood. Her fingers continued to stroke in between her Adneys sopping wet folds and then stroked near her pussy hole, slowly teasing around the entrance. It was driving Anne mad so Lord only knows what it's doing to Ann she mused. 

" My fingers are still a little sore from this mornings activities my Little One, I did give you multiple kisses. I'm not sure I can..." Anne had been teasing her and Ann had had enough. " Fuck me now Lister or you won't be fucking me again for a week, do you understand?" Ann gripped her chin hard so she had no choice but to look into those baby blue eyes which were burning with desire. Anne heard the authority and command in her wife's voice and another bolt of arousal flooded her drawers. " Yes Miss Walker your wish is my desire." Anne loved to be ordered around by her wife, she found it hot and sexy. Her three fingers pushed into a quick rhythm penetrating the wet pussy hole, glorious. 

She imagined what they looked like and if they would be caught, her holding Ann up against a tree with her hand up the skirts. It would be more than obvious what they were doing. Ann was moaning and then soon screaming into her neck. Her orgasm came quickly and she was left a wreck in Annes strong arms. 

Lowing her gently to the ground Anne was about to speak when Ann pushed her against the tree and put her hand up Annes skirt and into her drawers, Anns 2 fingers set a quick pace and Anne was embarrassed but not surprised how quickly she orgasmed. After all,she mused the last few minutes had been very heated. 

Anne smiled at the memories and realised she had gotten side tracked while thinking of her wife. It wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last time she mused. Again she thought about how she could give Ann a pleasant time and make the Easter holidays special. 

Anne decided to hold an Easter egg hunt with chocolates and sweets. There could even be a Easter bonnet parade, might be going a bit far but she would think about that later. John Booth could bring the girls and the Lister family could also join in the fun, would her wife like that she wondered?

After discussing it with Aunt Anne who loved the idea and pulled her in for a special hug, teasing her about being a big softy and whipped. Ann Walker really had changed her niece and she was so glad she was so settled with someone so kind who really understood her. Ann loved the idea and gave her a kiss on her mouth before pushing her onto the bed, giving her a special kiss between her legs with a promise of more to come later.


	2. " This was Anne's idea, really?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian is stunned that Anne had suggested and organised the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was initially meant to be a 2 part story but I liked this chapter and didn't want to make it to long.

Marian, Aunt Anne and Ann Walker were sat in the parlour room painting eggs. The women were chatting and giggling about the upcoming Easter activities that had been planned. Eugenie had gathered as many chicken eggs as she could find in the last few mornings and Ann had brought paints down from her studio. Aunt Anne had just finishing telling Marian and Ann about her conversation with Anne regarding Easter.

" So let me get this correct Anne, the high and mighty I don't do anything fun or that other people would enjoy. Unless of course you include attending an autopsy and watching as they sawed the top of a mans head off and talking about his fascinating but dripping brain at the dinner table. Anne Lister, my sister came up with the idea to have activities and a party at Easter?" 

Marian looked at the other two women in disbelief, her sister was really an enigma at times. Her older sister had often complained about the cost of a ham at Easter, she was convinced the butcher raised the price by a few coins. The thought of spending her own money and buying her family chocolate or sweets to celebrate the holiday would never have usually even occurred to her. 

Marian looked at Ann Walker in amazement and for the thousandth time wondered how such a lovely, kind spirited and humble girl had had such a profound change on her selfish, never thought of others, always put herself first sister. It really was a miracle. Anne absolutely doted on Annie and for some strange reason that she couldn't quite fathom why, Annie doted on her sister. Marian was baffled, there's nowt as queer as folk was a saying she could apply to her older sister and there was no one as queer as Anne. Another apt saying was every pan has a lid and her foul tempered sister had found a perfect lid in Annies gentle loving care.

It was such a joy to watch the two interact at times, especially when Anne would be all 'look at me I'm so important, well educated and huffy. Guess what guys if you don't remember this is my estate and I'll do as I please, I will no doubt constantly remind you about this. I'm such a snob and everyone else especially you Marian is like so vulgar. I'll trample mud in the house or not turn up for dinner because I am in charge and I do as I want'. 

One patient look from Ann, or a small smile and Anne would quieten down, look abashed or mumble into her soup. Totally whipped she mused, it always made for such a pleasant day when Anne was chastised from the meek woman. She floundered like a fish on land and then spent her time trying to make up for her shortcomings or poor behaviour. For Marian it like sunshine on a rainy day, it almost made her sister appear human...almost. 

Over the years Marian had met a few of Annes companions. Tib Norcliffe was one of her favourites. She was loud, vulgar and utterly charming. Her aunt confided in Marian telling her how well matched she thought Tib and Anne were. They obviously liked each other more than friends usually do. She had once walked in on Anne being bent over Tibs knee with her skirts up, unfortunately for her she had heard Tib telling her sister that she was a naughty girl who needed to be punished as she was walking back along the hallway. The first thwack on bare skin, Anne moaning and Marian quickly turned around, her paints that she had initially sought were quickly forgotten about. 

Marian had to put a pillow over her head at the loud lovemaking from the two. When she explained to Anne she was embarrassed as she could her them both in their nightly shenanigans her sister laughed. That night the headboard from Annes room continued to bang against the wall, the bed still creaked and she heard muffled sounds. Tib smirked at her the next day and explained that she had put a gag in her squealing sisters mouth so as to allow Marian a quiet and peaceful night. Marian blushed and thanked Tib, Anne rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. Life was full of fun and possibilities with Tib.

Mariana Lawton had been Annes companion for around 15-20 ish years. Though she was polite with her Marian always felt a sense of disquiet or unease around the woman. She reminded Marian of a snake playing with her food, teasing and batting it around. She had broken Annes heart over and over again with her velvet words and sweet promises but nothing ever came to fruition. Hopefully now Annie was here Mariana wouldn't feel the need to just drop in on her way to York. 

Miss Hobart, Vere unfortunately she had not gotten a chance to meet. There had been plans for her and aunt to visit with Anne and Vere in Hastings during the summer period but unfortunately her aunt had been too ill to travel. The next year it was all off, Anne returned home broken and dejected. Her search for a companion was going to continue she said, not once had she spoken about what happened. The wedding invite that arrived announcing the date of Vere and Donald's wedding had a lot to do with it her aunt confided in her. 

Then there was Ann, what she saw in her intolerable sister was hard to define. She gives me strength and courage Ann had once told her when she had asked. She loves me and I love her, my world is out of kilter without her around. My soul cries out and yearns for her. I feel whole and as though I can take on the world with her by my side. 

The far away dreamy look in the younger woman's eyes still amazed her in terms of being anything related with her sister. Most people were unnerved, terrified or unhinged around the elder Lister sister. 

" Gees Ann get a room why don't you," she had quipped before they were both blushing. 'I'm sorry I hope I didn't speak out of turn, I've embarrassed you, would you like me to leave?"

"No of course not, I understand that you and Anne have a err fraught relationship at times but she really is a big softy. Her heart is so big and full of love and oh my gosh listen to me prattle on. I'm sorry." Annie blushed and put her head in her hands. Marian gently moved them away.

" I am so happy she has found you and that you allow her to be herself. Though I have to say Anne is not known for being a softy more of a bear with a sore head or lion with a splinter in its paw. I could go on but I think you get the idea."

Marian loved the friendship she and Annie had formed, they had a similar temperament and were both socially awkward. Both it seemed love to tease or wind Anne up. They always backed each other up against her sister and it infuriated Anne no end, which was the whole point she thought. 

Anne returned from the coal beds and stood in the doorway listening to the idle chatter from the women within. She knew she had made the right decision in regards to Easter as Adney and her aunt were very excited. Marian she wasn't sure about, her sister was queer at times. 

" Anne why don't you join us, we are getting things prepared for the party. It's so exciting." Anne smiled at her aunt, it was so nice to see a bit of colour in her cheeks and a smile on her wise face. Marian snorted, " as if Anne would do this Aunt, it's far to beneath her ladyship of the manner." 

" Now Marian your sister is trying..." " Yes aunt very trying at times," Marian smirked and winked at Ann. Her aunt tutted at her and gave her a look of disapproval. " Why don't you join us dear, I know how busy you are but it would be nice to have your company." Anne looked at her aunt and wife both smiling and encouraging her to sit with them. She didn't miss Marian's eye rolls or look of irritation. 

"Of course I would love to sit and chat to you for five minutes. Did you know the egg painting tradition goes back many centuries." Anne had a pleasant afternoon sharing her knowledge of Easter traditions and their origins. Her aunt and Ann seemed enthralled and even Marian couldn't hide her interest at times. 

The party was set for the Sunday after the family's usual visit to church. Anne made an effort to stay awake for the sermon but really was it her fault the pastors voice was so soothing. It lulled her into a drowsy state and before she knew it Ann was gently prodding her in her side. "Anne, Anne come on wake up you fell asleep again. Anne come on please it's time to go." Anne slowly opened her eyes to her wife's beautiful and amused smile and in contrast Marian's scowl and eye rolling at her. 

"Hmmm yes quite well yes that was hmmm." Ann couldn't hide the smirk from her lips, " Come on Pony I need you to help your aunt out to the carriage. You can have a nap on the way home." 

While the family were attending church she had instructed John and Joseph Booth to get the garden ready. The painted and chocolate eggs were hidden in the trees, flowerpots and bushes. The bunting Ann and Marian had made was been strung up, the painted chicks and lambs looked so sweet cooed Hemmingway. The men put up a little platform for the Easter bonnet parade. 

When it was finished all of the party food Mrs Cordingley had made was brought outside. "Who would have thought Miss Lister of all people would not only organise this party but also pay for it out of her own money. Miss Walker has had such a positive impact on her." Joseph looked around the garden, very impressive he thought.

" Well all I can say is thank the Lord for Miss Walker and her calming influence. Though I never would have thought she could calm a wild one like Miss Lister I stand corrected." Elizabeth Cordingley had worked for Miss Lister for many years and had met most of her companions. If you were to tell her a few years ago that the mistress would set an Easter party just to please her kind hearted wife she would have told you to see Dr Kenny, obviously you had a fever or a bang on the head and were delirious. 

They all heard the Walker chaise as it pulled into the yard, the family were home. It was time for the party to begin.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne gets emotional after receiving praise from unexpected sources. Everyone has a lovely time at the party.

The Walker chaise was more elegant and larger than the shabby Lister one and Ann Walker had insisted they use it to attend the church service. It will only rot away and go to wreck and ruin she complained if its not in service. The Lister family and Ann had plenty of room to relax for the relatively short journey into Halifax. Marian enjoyed the luxury of the deep velvet seat pads that seemed to absorb the usual bone shaking of riding in a carriage. The pale golden silk curtains gave the carriage a sense of class and finesse. Hmmm, how the other half live she mused, she could certainly get used to this. 

As usual the carriage had barely come to a halt when Anne flung the door open and jumped out. Thomas Beech had learnt a long time ago to be careful when approaching any carriage door when Miss Lister was about. In the past he had incurred a split lip, a bruised nose and grazed cheek when the door had been flung against his face, this had made him more cautious around his employers descent from any carriage. He watched in amusement as she held her hand out to help support her sister out of the chaise, this was part of his job role but he never got to perform it with Miss Lister around. 

While Anne was indifferent about her sister and gave her a brief nod at her sisters mumbled thanks she was gentle with her beloved aunt, encouraging and almost lifting the older woman out of the carriage. Miss Lister handed her the black walking cane before turning around to help out the lovely Miss Walker. Thomas marvelled at the two women, like chalk and cheese his gran would say. 

Miss Walker was so kind, gentle and softly spoken. He knew that she was no push over and stood her ground especially when it came to Miss Lister. His employer, Miss Lister was gazing in reverence up at Miss Walker as she held her hand out to help her down from the carriage. As always he watched them with fascination. He had heard the rumours about the two women and had even seen things with his own eyes. It was Anne Listers behaviour and attitude around Ann Walker that always amazed him. 

Whilst it was widely known that Miss Lister was insufferable, rude, abrupt and at times very intimidating she was always so soft and gentlemanly in her ways with Ann. The younger woman appeared to have spun a web of love, acceptance and gentleness around Miss Lister. Whilst most people would say that Miss Lister was the one who steered the ship in that relationship and was in charge Thomas was not so sure. He watched as Ann Walker smiled at Miss Lister, whispering in her ear as she alighted the chaise. Was Miss Lister blushing, what on earth did Ann Walker say to make someone as worldly as Anne Lister blush he wondered.

The family all made their way into the house to have a cup of tea and Aunt Anne and Jeremy wanted a little snooze before the party. Anne went and checked everything was set for the party with Mrs Cordingley before sitting down to read in the parlour room. 

Ann had said she had a few things to do with Marian before the party. Anne raised her eyes from her book when she heard the two women laughing and shushing each other. It was lovely how the two got along and Anne was glad that her Adney had company whilst she was busy at work. Anne shook her head wondering what passed for company where Marian was concerned, she was dull and stupid at times though stupid was to harsher word for it. She was a little like a wafer biscuit Anne mused, plain, mediocre and benign with certainly no taste. 

"Anne are we nearly ready to begin the festivities?" Anne smiled at her Little One's excited voice, this was going to earn her several good grace points from her wife and she might have to think of a way to cash them in she smirked. Rousing her father and Aunt from their naps she met with a very giggly Ann and Marian in the hallway. 

The whole family made their way outside into the garden. The weather had favoured them today it seemed, the sun shone brightly and it was warmer than of late. John Booth had his three daughters Charlotte, Hannah and Martha with him. Ann gave them a basket each and told them to share any chocolates they find. Ann and Marian went around with the children finding the sweet treats, all of them laughing in excitement and glee. 

Jeremy, Aunt Anne and Anne sat on a bench watching the fun and merriment. Jeremy looked at his eldest daughter and smiled. " You have changed Anne, for the better. The old you would have scoffed at doing anything like this, just to please those women and children. Clearly you have gone from being a headstrong idiot to an idiot in love. Before you argue I heartily applaud you and Miss Walker's companionship. She really has settled you and set you free from the misery that you seem to have hung around your shoulders for, well forever really. Your equilibrium has certainly become balanced. A very prudent match I would say, she's a lovely girl and can certainly put you in your place on a good day."

Anne watched as he smiled at her and gazed at the scene in front of him and began to nod off. The tears fell silently down her face at his heartfelt words of approval, she wiped them away and looked away too emotional to speak. 

It was true Ann certainly knew her own mind and at times did make her see different points of view. She wouldn't go so far as to say Ann put her in her place as her father had mentioned but at times Ann was forthright with her opinions and Anne had to relent or reluctantly agree. They certainly were well matched. 

Her aunt laid a hand on Annes arm and smiled at her. " You are both well matched and I am glad you have someone to spend your evening hour with. I am surprised at how soppy you can be Anne, it's nice to see you so relaxed in your own skin. All I have ever wanted was to see you and Marian happy and settled. It's strange that you travelled the world to find yourself, to be true to your nature and yet what you were looking for was just a few miles down the road. Now we just have to find someone for Marian to settle down with, it would do her good to get married."

" Well I do have a little black book of women who might even be interested in courting someone like Marian." Anne smirked as her aunt rolled her eyes and gently hit her arm in chastisement. 

It really was a day of emotional displays Anne thought as her aunt leaned over and wiped the tears that had begun to fall again at her kind words. With her father and aunts words filling her head and the traitorous tears still falling down her face Anne looked at the children happily shrieking in front of her.

It was true that this was not something at she would have even contemplated in the past but she had been determined to display her love and spoil her wife at every opportunity. Ann brought out the best in her and had allowed her the spirit and conviction to show her softer side. She rubbed her aunts arm and swiped away the tears and tried to regain her composure. 

"It's been a success would you say aunt, the children seem to be enjoying themselves and even Marian has replaced her usual frown and dourness into a smile. Unbelievable how insufferable and annoying she can be and..." Her aunt looked at her in mild annoyance and Anne stopped her tirade against her sister, a bashful smirk at her mouth. 

Ann came bounding over with three chocolate eggs, each wrapped in a brightly coloured cloth with a red ribbon tied around it. " For my two favourite Anne's, I found some eggs before the girls did. I thought you might like them." She placed the third next to a sleeping Jeremy. 

"Thank you Adney, would you like to share this with me?" Anne stood up, took her coat off and lay it in front of the bench spreading it out like a picnic blanket. She sat down and Ann sat next to her, both had huge smiles on their faces as they gazed lovingly at each other. Aunt Anne watched and felt warm inside at the love that clearly radiated between the two women, it was like they were in their own love bubble. It cheered her to see her niece so happy and settled. 

" Would you like to open it Adney, it's wrapped up prettily just like you." Ann smiled and replied, " Oh Pony you are so smooth, I wish I had your fancy way with words." Both women gazed into each other's eyes for a few minutes before Marian called Ann over. As she watched her Little One leave Anne thought about Marianna, what would she have made of today?

She could imagine Marianas reaction if she had done this whilst still with her former lover. "Fred you have gone soft, look at all the money you have wasted." She would have belittled and berated her, whereas Ann gave her courage, strength and made her soar.

Anne noticed her aunt was having a nap and decided to go and see what the others were doing. John Booth came up to her, he was hesitant as though nervous or embarrassed about what he wanted to say. " Well Miss Lister I just wanted to thank you for today, my girls have had a fantastic time. It's done them a world of good, I just wanted to say well you know your a good women." Both stood blushing and looking away from each other, John held his breath wondering if he had over stepped the mark with his employer. 

Anne looked at the floor and her hands as they twisted in front of her. " Ahhh err well you know thank you Booth." With the flat of her hand she swatted him in the stomach in gentle affection. " So shall we see how the explorers have got on with their quests to find the chocolate." Anne realised she was rambling and sounded unsure but Booths compliments so soon after her fathers felt a little overwhelming. 

When all the eggs were found and the painted eggs exchanged for sweets the children sat munching and enjoying their treats. Mrs Cordingley brought out honeyed ham sandwiches with mustard. The servants joined the family in eating sandwiches and hot cross buns straight from the oven. The melted butter dripped down Adneys fingers and Anne felt an overwhelming desire to put the them in her mouth and lick it off. 

" So now before our little gathering comes to a close I think we should all thank Miss Lister for organising this lovely party." Anns voice was confident and clear and Anne blushed when all eyes turned to her and everyone began clapping. 

" Now it's time for the Easter bonnet parade. Everyone joining in the parade needs to go to the main stage over there." The children grabbed their decorated bonnets and ran to the stage. 

" Anne are you going to join in the parade?" Anns voice sounded low and unsure. Anne turned to look at her but before she could speak Marian snorted and laughed. " Oh yeah I can just see you in a straw hat with pink ribbons attached and a scowl on your face scaring the kids. Please say you will, it would make my day." 

Anne glared at her sister but before she could speak Ann brought out her top hat from behind her back. There was a pink ribbon tied around the headband, " I thought you might prefer to wear your own hat." Anne smiled, her Adney really did understand her and was always so thoughtful. Rolling her eyes in mock playfulness Anne took the top hat with the ridiculous pink ribbon in and made her way to the stage. 

Everyone clapped and cheered as the children showed off their bonnets. Ann had painted eggs and chicks and tied them onto her bonnet with pink and yellow ribbons. Marian had painted chicks and lambs and tied them on with yellow and light green ribbons. Both women smiled and waved as they walked down the little runway together.

All eyes turned to Anne, taking a deep breath she stood at the end of the stage. She smiled, put on her hat and walked the runway waving and smiling. Everyone cheered and clapped. With a little twirl and a bow she left the stage smirking. 

What a surprise Miss Lister is thought Thomas Beech, no one will believe this down the pub. Ann Walker beamed at her wife, she was so lucky to have the love and affection of this amazing woman. Jeremy looked on with pride at his eldest daughter, who would of thought she would of agreed to that pink ribbon, probably the only time I have seen her in pink he thought. Aunt Anne clapped and shouted "Switz swoo." 

Marian came over to Anne and rubbed her arm in affection. "You know I don't remember when I have had such a pleasant day, thank you Anne. I think Annie really has brought out a nice side to you. Do you think pink will be making an appearance in your wardrobe more often." Marian smirked gently teasing her sister. " I mean shall I expect to see you in pink silks and ribbons in the future." 

Anne smiled at her sister. " Well I might just surprise you, after all I haven't planned my Halloween costume yet." Both sisters smiled at each other and went to join Ann Walker, it really had been a great Easter they all agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my short Easter story x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, please feel free to leave a comment x


End file.
